Pancreatic cancer is the fourth leading cause of cancer death in men and women worldwide. While the use of hyperthermia therapy in treating some other forms of cancer has been heavily researched, little has been known about the potential of the therapy in treating patients with pancreatic cancer. This is an aggressive form of cancer for which better treatments are urgently needed.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.